


Going Delirious

by abercrombies



Category: H2OVanoss - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Angst, Dominant Evan, Jealousy, M/M, Oneshot, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abercrombies/pseuds/abercrombies
Summary: Evan snaps when he finds out some guy's been trying to catch Jonathan's attention. He has to teach him a lesson.I used 'Jonathan' instead of 'Delirious' just to make it feel more personal.
Relationships: Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious, H2OVanoss, Vanlirious - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Going Delirious

They just had a long day after coming back from the convention. Having met a shit ton of fans, both for their channels and now Jonathan personally, convention's has never been stroll in the park for any of the guys. "Goddamn is that what you guys go through every time?" Jonathan sighed along the first few words, slumping his shoulders as everybody headed towards the back door exit to avoid the huge crowd of people leaving the auditorium as well. They all sighed back in unison, "Yup." Evan included. 

Evan's usually more quiet towards the end of the day but does manage to keep a light smile on just in case any of his fans catches him for a quick chat or picture. It's their second last day going to the convention so they'll have to put up with this again tomorrow before the huge party they always throw for themselves just to loosen up and actually get to catch up with each other since they rarely get to meet in person. The only real reason why everyone puts up with all the days of the convention is because they are always anticipating to getting so fucked up that they wake up across town. Pretty much. 

Brian and Nogla decided that they were gonna head to the diner next to the building to get some food while the others decided that they'd just head back to the hotel, most of them felt like passing out at this point. The moon was high up as it followed them on their journeys, casting its bright gleam unto everybody. Jonathan caught the scene and stopped on his tracks, getting slowly left behind while everybody's laughing at Brock's funny stories about his daughter. 

"I mean she's just great you know, man and I was really prepared for the actual worst before having a kid," Brock trailed off chuckling. 

"I mean you did get the worst, when she started sharting all over her crib that is," Tyler briefly paused. Everybody erupted to a light string of laughs, the day really wore them out. 

"She had no idea what she was doing! She's only two," Brock raised his arms with what little energy he has left.

"Oh she definitely did, she pissed you both off, that was what she was doing." Tyler raised his eyebrows, following a 'tsk'. They're voices getting smaller and smaller the more distant they got, laughing woozily when Evan nudged Jonathan with his elbows, hands in his jacket pockets, "You alright?"

"Oh uh yeah, no, I was just looking at the uh moon," Jonathan spat out, that caught him off guard. "Pretty amazing huh?" Evan huffed. "No yeah defini-" - "Like you," Evan continued, cutting him off. "I-" Jonathan tried to respond but he just gave up and gave Evan an exasperated smile, like he doesn't know what to do with him sometimes. Like he just wants to tape Evan's mouth close so that he'll stop talking because every time he does, it makes his heart stop. "Evan.."

"I'm really glad you're here with me, you know. It means a lot, to me, to everyone," Evan pointed at the guys' direction, hands still in his pockets. All Jonathan could do at the moment was blush, really, "I'm glad I'm here too." He turned back to see Evan and the moon glinted in his eyes and it glowed a sapphire tone, matching the sky. 

Evan reached out of his pockets to cup his head and brung it to his face to let their foreheads touch, "You're really something, Jonathan," Evan closed his eyes. Jonathan brought his hands up to grasp on Evan's wrists on the sides of his face, "Something good, I suppose?" "Something out of this world, I love you, you know that right?" the last two phrases had him speeding up to say, it made him feel half the embarrassment he should've. 

Jonathan had looked up to see Evan's face again after a brief moment of just enjoying the atmosphere around them, "You tell me that every chance you get to." Seriously, someone get him duct tape. "And I also tell you every time, I love you too, dummy," Jonathan gave him a quick peck on the lips before they strolled back towards the group hand in hand. "I know, I know, it's just... I don't want to lose you that's all." Well that was definitely unintended. Jonathan looked at him confused for a second before rubbing Evan's hair, messing it up. "And you won't, now come on! They've probably reached the diner." 

He strided a little faster than Evan had intended, "Woah easy there, it's not like they're running away," Evan trying to skid to a stop. "They must be held at gunpoint, come on!" Delirious gasped midway, walking faster than he has been. "Wha- How did you even get to that conclu-" Evan shook his head. "I said come on!" "Okay okay geez," he still hasn't figured out how he fell so hard for the blue-eyed man, helplessly. Speaking of which, if Jonathan had held him at gunpoint, he would've just let him pull the trigger because he was simply blown away before he even pulled out his gun.  
_ahhhhaaaa ill just see myself to the exit thank you very much._

They slowed down from the slow jogging pace they had going on as they saw everyone waved at Brian and Nogla before disappearing through the diner's doors. "You guys coming?" Brock thumbed at the hotel behind him when he faced the two of them who had just gotten there. "Yeah.. yeah yeah of course," Evan is out of breath when I tell you he is out of breath. Stamina hasn't always been one of his strengths aside from his excellent physique, he always had an issue with it since he was young. Jonathan on the other hand was looking as good prior to their short jog, he didn't have as much defined muscles as Evan put he can easily run two miles without sweating. 

Tyler swung his arm over Jonathan revving up his engine, "So how was it man? Did you have a good time? Was it what you expected it to be?" "Honestly, I had a great time so far, its crazy how uhh.." Jonathan tries to find a nicer way of saying it. "How everyone literally jumps on you? Yeah." Tyler said plain out. Everyone literally grew heart eyes and Sonic-like legs as soon as Jonathan walked on and off the panels, ready to pounce on him for whatever reason. 

"Hey man, can't blame them can you? You've been their idol since 1998 and this is you're first time showing your face in public, I expected it to be way wilder than it was," Tyler blunted, rubbing his hair. Delirious laughed, "Thank god for Security John then." "Thank god for Security John," the other three sang together before breaking into a fit of wheezed out laughter. Security John was assigned to their group since Day 1 and when Jonathan had said that he didn't need him to stand by his side more often compared to everyone else, he didn't expect to push the doors open before being trampled by a horde of fans. Everybody didn't even bother to help him, they just watched him suffer and died out of laughter. "SECURITY JOHN SECURITY JOHN!" Jonathan screamed trying to pick himself up off the ground before sprinting the other way, away from the doors. Nicknamed 'Security John', John for short, he backed the people out the doors enough to give way to the group to make up to the stage, still wheezing their asses off on the way up. "First off, I want to thank you guys for doing that because that was just the highlight of my fucking day," Tyler said into the microphone wiping off a tear, Anthony next to him still wheezing away, turning red. 

Day 1 up until now has been a really fun and new experience for Jonathan and he wants to go to the next convention already. It's finally so nice to hear stories his fans went through to get to Delirious and how Delirious helped them during their darkest days, in real life. And how he loved hugging every single one of them and the occasional yell of "Teddy bear!" as a fan handed one to him. He just couldn't wait, knowing Evan was going to be there right by his side every step of the way too. 

"What about that uh guy, um what's his name?" Brock snapped his fingers, trying to get himself to think. 

"Uh.. Sam!" Tyler pointed a finger gun at him. "Yes! Sam. That's his name, he really liked Delirious huh? With the way he basically invaded your personal space?" Brock let out a confused laugh. "Yeah he was really getting to know him huh?" Tyler emphasizing on 'really'. And that _really_ drilled a literal hole in Evan's gut. He was talking to a fan about fan art they drew of him and Jonathan, it was sweet of them but it didn't cover up the fact that as he glanced over at Jonathan from across the room, some guy had thought it was okay to hugged him sideways for the duration of their chat, with Jonathan nervously laughing in between his arm. He caught Evan looking when he brought his hand from his shoulder down to his waist giving a light squeeze and it made Jonathan freeze, Evan had swore he saw the guy draw the most devilish smirk he's ever seen. Sam had blue eyes and blonde hair. He looked like he could be a model and a monster at the same time, he wore himself confidently, charming his way into Jonathan, who didn't seem to see him as a threat at all.

Evan was fuming on the inside, but on the outside, it looked like he was in a trance, "Evan are you alright?" his fan asked him, anxious about giving him a poke on his arm. "Uh yeah yeah sorry," he was still glaring at Sam before he carried on, "Yeah no, I'm alright." He shook off the thought from his head, he was probably seeing things since it was close to closing time anyways at that point. Maybe he was just hallucinating a little, he thought. Today had been the most tiresome day out of all the days after enduring 4 panels in 2 sittings. He also only had literally 5 minutes to eat lunch. 

Hearing his friends even talk about it means that what he saw really happened and wow was he back in an emotionless trance, it seems, as he continued walking towards the hotel lobby along with everyone else. "Like... It was making myself feel a little uncomfortable, you know," Brock turned to face them as he pushed the doors open to the fluorescent lid lobby. Delirious just shrugged for the most part because he didn't really know what to say or he needs to say. "Well--" he scratched the back of his neck, wanting to draw the attention to something else , feeling the tension rise in Evan alone. It made the hairs on the back of his neck rise. Evan didn't mean offense when he took a sharp right approaching the check-in counters,trying his best to deter the upsetting situation. To make his effort come out smooth, he asked the lady behind the counter, "Hi, may I ask, what is the number for room service?" The lady didn't hesitate as she recites cheerfully, "Yes, it's just the number 5, it will connect you straight to our restaurant." Evan gave a fake sincere smile, "Thank you very much," and walked away towards the guys waiting for the elevator. 

Just in time when he got there, the elevator door opened, he rushed in faster than the three of them since he didn't have to wait like everybody else. The ride up the floors were quiet. Brock and Tyler looked at each other, giving each other 'well this is awkward' kind of looks, looking up and back down to their feet, hoping to reach their floors a little faster. Evan just leaned back on the mahongany railing look up at the small mirrors plastered on the ceilings, as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms. Delirious swayed left to right timidly, sweating beads on his forehead the size of gum balls. 

Ding~

The elevator door pried open oh so slowly it was painful to watch. Brock and Tyler was on their lead as they took a right out of the elevator and walked down the never ending hallway. They've managed to banter about something, Evan didn't bother to tune it. And as they parted ways, Brock having his room opposite of Tyler's, waved at each other including at Jonathan and Evan before entering their own rooms. They had decided to walk fairly slower from them, their room were two rooms down next to Tyler's. "Evan," Jonathan started, "I - It meant nothing, I didn't think of him as anything, I didn't like the situation myself and you know it," Jonathan pleaded. Evan just kept looking straight on, giving up on the monotonous face ultimately, "Yeah.. I know, it's just... The way he looked at me..." he scrunched his forehead, seemingly very aggravated. "I know what it must've looked like but know that, it meant nothing at all okay?" Jonathan touched his shoulders unconsciously as it appears that they were standing right in front of their room. Evan stayed quiet, ruffling his pocket to find the key card, "Yeah, it's alright, I know. I'm not worried." 

He swiped the card and before entering the room, Jonathan pulled his hand making him abruptly stop. He twisted him to face Jonathan and gave him a hug. Evan gave in to the hug, and loosen his shoulders, he didn't realize how tense he was all this time. They stayed like that for a minute before breaking off and staring into each other. Jonathan gave him a rub on the side as he ushered him in the room. The door clicked, at the same time, Evan sighed. He was just relieved to be able to make it through the day, at least, being able to leave this all behind. He took of his jacket off and slung it over the chair that was across the bed. Their bed had been messed up from this morning, Evan recollecting to the early hours where they laid in it, arms in arms, hearing Jonathan contemplating about getting up. He can see vividly which position they were in and the biggest smile he had on his face. How did it get to this? It was even hard to look Jonathan in the eye even though he didn't do anything wrong. He's letting the feeling swell inside of him, the feeling of hurt and jealousy. The feeling that he should've done something, and the feeling of disappointment when Jonathan hadn't done anything to remove himself from the situation. 

In Jonathan's part, he just froze. He never knows what to do in those awkward and uncomfortable situations, it's always something that he's done, freeze up, and that definitely needs to be looked at if it was ever to happen again. He was so naïve and dumbfounded to not have noticed, thinking that Sam was not doing it deliberately, that he was just _extra friendly._ Wait, that didn't even sound right in his head, he will have to work on that immediately, he's got to be less vulnerable next time. 

They both stood over the table silently, removing all the items in their pockets so they can change out of it. Evan swiftly took out his phone and wallet from his pockets, tossing it lightly on the table. Meanwhile, Jonathan's already got his phone and wallet out, now trying to fish out the change in his pocket that came with a crumbled piece of paper. Evan noticed the piece of paper and unraveled it to see what was written on it. Jonathan hadn't paid attention to what he was doing, as he was still trying to get every penny out of his pockets. Man, he had a lot of change huh.

Evan felt his vision blurred for just a moment, when he read the string of numbers with a writing saying 'Hoping to get a call back ;)' accompanying it. He shook his head slightly before letting it slip through his fingers and distinctively headed for the window. Watching the city before him awaken for its nightly rountine, trying to find some kind of peace from it. Trying to keep calm. Jonathan perked at the action and looked down to see a piece of paper he didn't remember carrying, he read it before lightly gasping, his eyes dilating at the sight. He shot his head to his right in view of Evan staring out to the city, arm propped against the window, using his free hand to rub at his eyes, he felt dizzy. Evan has always been the calm and collected type, like in his videos, he was never one to burst in rage out of everything that ticked him off. It surely took a lot of strength not to kick at the wall right now.

And before Jonathan knows it, he's taking quick steps approaching Evan's back blurting, "I had no idea that I had that, he must've slipped it in and I didn't know." He flailed his arms vexed up. "You have to believe me, Evan. Please. Look at me. Say something! I hate this feeling, like- like you're not talking to me. Please..." 

Evan stayed quiet, he wasn't going to pick a fight. Not in this place at least. It isn't the right time to be slaying insults and provoking each other, maybe at home, but not now. "Evan look at me, come on," Jonathan took a few more steps forward, inside he was scared. He reached for his shoulder to spin him around when Evan snapped, "What do you want me to say? Huh? Tell me. What is the right thing to say to you, right now?" The last four words impaled Jonathan. He didn't hurl a slur at him and it hurt. It broke his heart just to see Evan like that, sound like that. Evan was infuriated, bubbling inside, he hopes that neither of them sees Sam again because if they did, Sam will have to go home with a black eye and a bruised rib. 

Jonathan took a few stops back in instinct, held the edge of the table for leverage because he was starting to shake. And again, Evan was never one to get angered easily, but when he does, it's a whole new side of him that people rarely gets to see. He snaps back from his rage fit and realized he might've scared Jonathan. "Jonathan.. I just... I'm at lost of words. I don't know what to say or what to think." He took steps towards Jonathan until they were inches apart, "I just-" Evan breathed in before he gotten to say anything. He closed his eyes for a second, just trying to find calm in catching a scent from Jonathan. 

Jonathan then gets this urge to stand up straight, "Say it. Say what's on your mind this second, Evan." He looked at him sternly, while Evan knew he was trying to look at him dead in the eye. He opened his eyes and automatically looked up and around the room, "I just." 

"Say it." Jonathan demanded once more.  
"I'm just.." Evan inhaled in deep, still inches apart before grabbing Jon's sides a little too rough, finally looking him in the eyes, "I'm so angry. I'm upset at you and at him. Mostly him, I.." He breathed out. "If I do see him ever again, I am going to crush his skull." Okay well maybe Sam better start running _now._

"And?" Jonathan urged out of himself.  
"And.. and, you're mine. Mine always." Evan was still breathing hard throughout his words, his emotions fizzling whilst standing this close to Jonathan, he managed to picked up something different off of his scent. "Then make me. Make me yours," Jonathan took that final step and that brought them together, their bodies touching. His hand was resting on Evan's right thigh, signaling he wanted more than just a stand-off. 

Evan's heartbeat is really picking up at this rate, "I won't - I won't be responsible for any damage," he shook his head, looking down at his feet, mind still clouded with rage. "And you won't, now what are you waiting for?" Jonathan held his head high, gaping his mouth slightly. Evan can feel his hot breath on his cheek. He caved in and a wave of bliss exploded in his mind when he clashed into Jonathan's mouth, devouring him completely, with the clear purpose of covering every area in that space. They were furiously going at it. Jonathan quickly trying to unbutton his navy button up without breaking off. Then it was Evan's turn to take his shirt off, the split lack of contact made them both piped up for more, Jonathan grabbing Evan's face as soon as the shirt went over his head, proceeding with the intense act. 

Evan let his hands curve around Jonathan's ass as he signaled Jonathan to jump up on him, and Jonathan did, hurriedly. They continued regardless, Jonathan's legs around Evan's waist as he tried to walk backwards to sit on the bed with Jon on top of him, talking the lead in suffocating each other with their mouths. Jonathan grind down on Evan, the sparks of friction grew and it was about to light everything in the room on fire. Evan still has his hands on his ass and gave it a tight squeeze before Jonathan pressed his weight down on Evan completely. Evan fell back from Jonathan pushing him and intertwined their fingers together before Jonathan continued to rock back and forth on his bulge, starting to hardening it up further. 

"Pants. Now." Evan breathed out. Jonathan nodded, still stuck on Evan's mouth. He struggled to get his jeans completely off before they slid Evan's jeans from under Jon, grubbily. Evan spun them around and it was his turn to be on top. He started to make his way down to his neck, finding a soft spot and clamping hard on it, earning a yelp from the smaller man. It melted Jon's brain slowly, as he can feel the life being sucked out from that sensitive spot. It was obviously going to show tomorrow. Jon's hands were on his shoulders as he held him in place, turning his head further to allow more access. Evan gave his neck and that spot a final stripe using his tongue and continued to journey down towards his chest, abdomen and V-line. He left a trail of kisses and ended his journey down under by planting his final kisses on his pelvic V-line leading into his underwear. In a swift motion, he pulled it off completely, exposing a full hard-on, its head glistening a little with precum. Evan wasted no time licking it off, then moved on to licking long lines from the bottom of Jon's shaft. Finally taking him in to the hilt, Jonathan got the wind knocked out of him as his scream turned silent the moment he opened his mouth. He left his back arching while Evan paced himself on a fast speed, taking it in recklessly, tasting every crook and nook it offered. Scraped his teeth on every vein, his hands played with Jon's balls all the while Jonathan was grabbing explicitly hard on Evan's hair, tugging it as it followed his head's motion. He did a final suck and made a 'pop' sound before climbing back up to face Jonathan. The lightheaded look Jonathan gave him was certainly satisfying, knowing he didn't take it all the way. 

He wanted to see his whole body come apart for this next part. Evan resumed to battling with his lover's tongue as he tried to slid his past his mouth and licked on every surface he came across. His left hand traveled down to Jon'a ass once more while his right elbow was propping himself up above Jonathan. He proceeded to circle a finger around the area of Jonathan's flushed asshole as he can feel it clenching and releasing, begging to be filled. He stuck his finger in, already having it wet inside, and enjoyed the moment Jonathan's throat got caught and he briefly stopped reacting to Evan's tongue. Evan pulled away to see the whole picture before him as he moved on to inserting his second finger in, scissoring him wide open. 

Now Jonathan's hands were around his shoulders, scraping Evan's back with his blunt nails, trying to keep cool through this mix of pain and pleasure, panting aimlessly. Evan gave Jon a kiss on his cheek before inserting his final finger into him, and the reaction was expected. Jonathan screamed and bit his lip immediately to stop the scream he was about to let out and brought his hands together around Evan's neck to bring him down close to him. He dug his head and placed it on Evan's shoulder and all Evan could hear was groaning and felt his legs spasm at the three fingers digging inside of him. Jonathan wrapped his legs around Evan's waist when his fingers brushed a very delicate spot, and he couldn't hold back the moan this time, letting it ring aloud around the room. Head still dug into Evan's shoulder, Evan finger fucked him relentlessly as Jonathan cried his name under him. "Please.. I can't, anymore."

It only aroused Evan more, knowing that this one small, erogenous spot can drive Jonathan on the brink of insanity, it was clearly driving him insane. His pace with his hand got even more aggressive, plunging in and out of him quick and pushing the fingers against the walls of his asshole deliberately. Massaging his insides thoroughly, extensively. Jonathan puffed as he curled his toes in, accidentally kicking his crossed legs around Evan at his back. Evan pulled off immediately after, watching his lover's face still coming apart. "Please, I need it now. I need your cock in me." Jonathan huffed, looking at towering man with hooded eyes, he was in complete submission. "Give it to me good, give it to me _rough_ ," Jonathan growled on that last word, it acted like a trigger for Evan and he's about to go completely wild.

Evan lifted Jonathan with slight restraint, now alerting Jonathan for the worst to come. His gestures were rough, painful at some point, but Jonathan liked it. Liked it a lot. Jonathan spread his legs wide, allowing Evan to align himself easily with the given access. Evan looked down, looking imposing in Jonathan's clouded eyes. Jonathan's praying for his life, wondering if he'll get to see the end of this. He grabbed Jonathan's leg in one hand as the other teased his hole holding his cock, already clenching and releasing, yearning to be filled. "Brace yourself," Evan ejected before putting in the head in and stopping there, he can feel his asshole sucking him in. Next thing before Jon knows it, he slams all the way to the hilt and it made Jon's toes curl up again, his legs tensing up. He's got both his hands grabbing the sheets beneath him as Evan pulled out dangerously slow before slamming hard back into him. Jonathan wouldn't be able to handle it if it was going to be like this the whole time, he's driving him delirious. 

Now Evan's got both his hands on his legs and started a vicious pace, slamming in hard, slightly pushing Jonathan up the bed with every thrust. Jonathan's trying his best to silent his screams, his muffled moans still escaping his lips in the meantime, he's bruising his own bottom lip. Evan licked his lips deliciously, looking down at his prey quivering under him. He loved the total control he was receiving and it only drove him on. Jonathan moves his hands up Evan's abdomen, his sweaty fingers pressed on hot skin, it might have sizzled a bit. He looks into Evan's eyes filled with need of mercy, throwing his head back enough to face the headboard screaming. "Oh fuck. Evan, Evan please, slow do-fuck!"

Evan didn't stop, now drawing his own devilish smirk, he laid on top of him, hands on each side of Jon's shoulders for support. Jonathan throws his hands over his neck again, forcing the bigger man to rest his head just above his shoulder, kissing his neck in different spots, still drilling into him mercilessly. Jonathan's eyes began to water but that didn't matter to Evan, he's got his prey's eyes rolling back. Jonathan's head feels like its underwater, it was getting hard to breathe. 

"Shit. Fuck." Jonathan gasped for air like he was trying to resurface before being pulled down and under, his mind too clouded to think, it went blank. Evan slowed down his pace, rolling his hips in a hypnotic rhythm, matching it with Jonathan's motions who's grinding up on him. Jonathan moaned at the change in pace, too good to bear. "You've got to keep it down alright?" Evan's voice sounds condescending as if he was trying to mock Jon's actions. He was lying through his teeth, he loved every single noise he made. Their thrusts becomes in sync before Evan sped up into another brutal and fast pace. He's got Jonathan moaning louder, Evan growled with how he's feeling, his hole was so tight and perfect, he's trying to keep his composure dry but it was driving himself insane. 

Evan picked himself up, giving a few more deep thrusts before slowing down and stopping. Jonathan was panting and a mess under him already, he hasn't even cum. His chest rose up and down briskly, he looked at Evan with fogged eyes. Evan can still see his blues through his lashes, tiring out from all the intensity. If only the world can see this lewd body of his, how they'd worshipped it like he does. The curtains were pulled back and Evan had thought for a second that he might fuck Jonathan there. He can just lift him up and carry him there, so the whole world can see this beauty of a man, coming apart just for him. But he had other plans. 

Evan bent down again, letting their tongues get to know each other, exchanging hot breaths and mixing their sweat together. He lifted a leg roughly and spun Jon around, having him rest on his stomach, head now planted on the pillow. Evan placed a firm hand on his neck and pushed down hard. It earned him a distressed moan, still very audible even when the pillow blocked half of the noise out.

He aligned himself again, Jonathan's ass probing Evan's hot cock, pushing himself on it, wanting more. Evan never let go of the hand holding his neck, he rests his dick on his asshole, about to slam into it in a second. "You've been so naughty did you know that? I am very upset." He bent down to Jonathan's ear and whispered, licking it, shedding dominance. 

"Fuck Evan, please. Fuck." 

"Oh I will fuck you, good and rough. Just like you wanted," he licked his lips once more before reaching towards his dick, still circling and teasing the asshole that was clenching on nothing but air, hungry for more. "Look at how your asshole's behaving, longing for something to fill it, you fucking slut." He manage to slap his ass without releasing the hand on his neck, making him whimper. Jonathan feels totally out of control, the submission he was under made him feel weak. Evan's rough treatment had him feeling vulnerable, it only turned him on more.

"No one else can do that huh? Not even _Sam_." He thrusted in to the hilt, digging deeper than he can in the last position, Jonathan's hands spread wide open so hard, his palms are starting to turn white before both hands grabbed the pillows next to his head. Evan hammered in so hard with this new ferocious pace, it's sending Jonathan to space. Evan's breath started to become uneven, the air also getting knocked out of himself on how his ass was delicious clenching so tight around his throbbing cock, he wouldn't be able to keep up with this act for long. He still wants Jonathan under his command like this, it made him feel powerful. His supporting himself with his free hand on his ass cheek, observing how thick and lush it is. He gave it another slap, looking down on his own dick plunging so deep into his ass, watching his own cock disappear completely inside of Jon, how that ass really took it all in. It was mesmerizing, his vision was starting blur as well. 

Evan then sinked low, resting on top of Jonathan's back, feeling it clicked perfectly together. His knees were bent, flexing it with every thrust he made, it caused them both to bounce on the bed, on how hard he's beating into him. Letting his cock fill him full, Jonathan's still screaming into the pillow, face fully emerged in it, hiding the look on his face on how flushed and of a mess he looked, Evan cannot know. But he knows. He knows how his dick always drove him over the edge. How it curves perfectly to brush his prostate every now and then. How it made him feel full and unimaginable pleasure, with every thrust. And Evan lives for it. 

Evan moves his hand from his neck to lift Jonathan's jaw forcefully, making him face directly at the headboard. Jonathan's eyes are watering, the heat pool beneath his abdomen is rising, that all too familiar feeling ready to strike him at any moment. 

Evan leans in his ear to whisper, "You're mine alone, don't you ever forget that," before covering Jon's mouth shut with his hand. Jonathan shakes at the voice tingling in his ear, hands still glued to the pillows. Evan stays leaned in, his other hand pressing down in between Jonathan's shoulder blades and began pounding him in again, pushing up against Jonathan, pulling out completely before sinking in deep. Jonathan's not holding back his moans at this point, screaming into Evan's hand, his voice rung at his throat and Evan can feel the vibrations. He starts to fuck him this way, pulling out completely, plunging in fast and hot. 

Jonathan's head still facing the headboard, knuckles turning unbearably white. Evan's breathing hot on Jonathan's shoulder, wanting to see the final stretch on his face when he releases. His legs lifting higher and higher with every final thrust, wanting to cause maximum damage that Jonathan might need crutches by tomorrow. His head's all messy, fogged up with lust and anger, still, as it slowly disperses with each thrust. Jonathan shuts his eyes, scrunching his eyebrows, letting Evan know he's close. "Come for me, baby, I want to see you come apart." Evan pushed down a little harder on his back if it was possible, with how deep he's already pushing Jon into the bed. 

Evan sped up and Jonathan hadn't expected it, his ass breaking the fall of his weight on Jonathan, it was so plump. Evan's bringing his hand on Jonathan's mouth closer to him as he uses it for momentum to slam into him deeper. After five quick thrusts, Jonathan pried his eyes open, screaming into Evan's hand as he came so hard, a tear might've fallen out. His entire body went tense, trying its best to arch with the hand that's forcing him down. He rolled his eyes back, his asshole clenching Evan's cock so tight, it might get stuck. 

Evan did his final thrusts, making it count. Thrusting in slow and deep this time, making sure to prod his prostate even more, he comes as Jonathan's asshole's wrapped around his cock so hot and tightly. His mouth was gaping as his vision turned all white. He came so hard as well, burying his seed deep within him. Jonathan felt the warm pool around his own stomach and inside of him. He hasn't stopped screaming throughout his release, before hearing it die out slowly, his body starting to go slump. 

Evan's still got his hand on Jonathan's mouth, keeping it very still and close to him as he growled into his shoulder, eventually resting is head on it. He went slump as well, laying his entire weight on top of Jonathan's. Their breathing was still uneven as they tried stilling it after a few moments staying like that. Evan let go of his hand from Jonathan's mouth, his hand had managed to catch some of the spit that Jonathan let out from all the muffling of his voice. He rolls over Jonathan, not wanting to suffocate him for too long on top of him. His hand laid across Jonathan's back, who was still trying to come down from his high. Evan helped turn him to his side, sliding his hand under Jonathan to bring him close. Jonathan's completely breathless and unable to move, he felt so giddy, he couldn't process what was happening. Instinctively, he just curls up against Evan, who's head was still far above the clouds too. They both just laid there again, hearing each other's raspy breaths smoothen out. Jonathan closed his eyes, he can feel his brain shutting down as he heard Evan mumble something but it came out incoherent. 

"Are you okay?" Evan tried, he had noticed Jonathan closed his eyes earlier. Not wanting to wake him up, he didn't repeat the question. He wrapped both his arms around him, turning on his side as well before giving him a kiss on his forehead, resting his mouth on it and drifted to sleep on his own. There goes their share of NyQuil alright. 

\-- 

The morning rolled around slow, Evan had woken up earlier than Jonathan. He hadn't moved a muscle since he did, he just laid there to watch Jonathan sleep peacefully, it was beautiful. He'd brush his hands on Jonathan's side slightly, just to feel his skin, not wanting to wake him up. Jonathan would hum a couple of times but it seems like he was still asleep after all. He hasn't moved an inch from the night before, his hand still placed on Evan's chest, while the other was tucked under him quite nicely. Evan turned slowly to look at the clock on the bedside, they only have two hours before they need to get back to the convention. He turned back at Jonathan to give him kisses on his forehead, hoping to wake him up this time. He rubbed his sides more firmly now and the pale man grunted before shifting away from Evan's chest. The newly awaken man looked up slightly before stretching his arms high up, Evan's hands still on his waist this whole time. Evan gave him a kiss on his temple, "Morning."

Jonathan directly went back to his original position, nuzzling his face into the crook of Evan's neck. "Morning," he sighed. "How are you feeling?" Evan rubbed his thumbs on the small of his back, he lightly grabbed his ass to show that he meant this spot more specifically. Jonathan winced a little before replying, it made Evan feel guilty honestly, "I'm okay, my body's okay." He gave Evan a goofy smile before returning at him, "How are you feeling?" Jonathan gestured his hand on top of Evan's heart. "I feel great, feeling not but love for you." He gazed down, long enough for Jonathan to process, before he slaps his chest slightly, "First thing in the morning? Seriously?" Evan chuckled, having rocked himself back and forth with Jonathan in his arms, pecking his whole face in the process. 

"I'm sorry.. for um last night," it came out sincere and it earned him a wholehearted smile from Jonathan. Before he ruins the moment, "Sorry for pounding hard into my ass or pounding hard into my ass?" he perked an eyebrow. Evan just blushed, recollecting the moments from last night, Jonathan's face a beautiful mix of hunger and need of mercy, it's sending hot blood to his cock again. "I'm sorry for snapping and yes, I'm sorry about pounding hard into your ass," the last part of his sentence came out just as sincere as the first part.

"I'm also sorry. For not removing myself from the situation like I should've. And hey, no it's fine, I'm okay, see? Don't worry about it. In fact, I'd might have to get you angry more often if that's the case," Jonathan smirked comically. "Oh yeah?" Evan's eyes starting to dilate, he slapped his ass a little harder this time, Jonathan tensed up in spite of wanting to yelp. "So you loved it?" Evan growled low, his aura's shifting to feeling last night's power, he slowly rolled on top of Jonathan. He leaned in slow, brushing his nose on Jonathan's jaw and neck, breathing cool air onto it. Jonathan shivered helplessly, memories flooding back to the night before. How Evan was in total control, used him however he pleases, giving it to him good and rough. His abdomen's started to heat up again. 

They caught each other staring and then lunged into another kissing frenzy just as hot as last night's. Jonathan's placing his hand on the side of Evan's face, angling it perfectly to fit his mouth a certain way. Jonathan finally broke it off, "Please be gentle this time, it still hurts." Evan was grabbing his ass with one hand, feeling the soreness the asshole gave of, still worn out from last night. He shouldn't feel bad but he did, he can't bear to see him in pain at all. "Of course, I'm sorry." Evan kissed him trailing down his jaw and neck, slow and deep with every kiss. Kissing the love bite he's placed on his neck, softly and tender. Jonathan moaned at his tongue licking it ever so often, he's used to the gentle and passionate Evan, the one who always took it slow and easy. The one who wanted to cherish every moment, facial expression, and noise that he made. He grabbed his face again, directing it towards his own mouth. Kissing him deep and passionately, sparks flying above their heads as they did a little dance. Their neighbors might've been scarred after hearing a man killing another man last night, so this should be more bearable.

\-- 

The day went by just as fast as yesterday. They had panels and booth meet ups, alternating for about 5 hours. On his last segment of the day, Jonathan had a booth opened up for meet and greets. The day was less packed than yesterday's but he still felt just as tired. He was glad he hadn't seen Sam at all, it would've gone down ugly if he did. Evan's been keeping a closer eye on him, he can feel it everywhere he went. 

Well shit, speaking of the devil. He turned around to greet another fan who he thought was standing behind him, only to find tall, blonde Sam giving him a charming smile, "I was hoping you'd call me." His hands were behind him, trying to act as confident and cool about it. "Sam, no. I already told you that I was with Evan so quit it already." Jonathan crossed his arms, he's trying to get his point across clearly, so he'll leave him alone. Jonathan's gotta give it to him, he's really determined alright. "But I can treat you better than he can, I can be a better man," Sam took steps forward, their foreheads inches from touching. Jonathan on the other hand, moved backwards, trying to avoid any contact. "No you can't, and you better leave. He might bash in your skull when he sees you like this," Jonathan smirked. Sam's confused, getting upset with the threat, "Pshh like hell he can, where is he now even?" he belittled. Jonathan's full on smirking with a satisfied look to it, before Evan leaned in from behind pressing on Jonathan's back, "Is this man bothering you Jonathan?" With the same look on his face, "Yes, I think he is. How distressing this is," he said faking a distress damsel act. "Let me take care of it," Evan's voice switched to low and angry, remembering what he'd cost the both of them last night, pushing ahead of Jonathan. Sam's unimpressed look turned scared, he raised both hands quick, "Okay okay I'll leave him alone." Evan hasn't moved, he just showcased his stoic face, urging Sam to leave. He did, striding away whilst turning back to see them once he got farther. 

Evan and Jonathan looked at each other, exchanging their relieved and contented looks. They immediately head back to what they were doing, finishing their jobs before their huge party afterwards, everyone could not wait. 

\-- 

Everyone rushed in to the airbnb house. Evan had a friend who was willing to rent it for a night, knowing he wanted to throw a party. He was really cool about it and of course, was at the party as well. Everybody spent the night laughing and giggling. Anthony can be seen starting to piss himself as he's getting way pass drunk. Tyler's on his way there too, the two of them were bickering about eucalyptus trees and Abraham Lincoln. This was not going to end well. Everybody else were either talking or dancing with each other, enjoying the night like they had anticipated to. Evan and Jonathan had ended up on the couch, making out with the help of alcohol bursting through their veins. Everybody groaned at the sight and threw empty solo cups at them, ushering them to get a room. They just ended up passing out on the couch that night. 

Evan woke up early in the morning from his phone buzzing. Jonathan was still asleep laying on top of him, empty solo cup in hand. "Hm?" Evan responded to answering the call, he hasn't fully woken up. "Evan? Uh buddy? We need your help. So I woke up on the beach with Tyler and I don't know where the fuck we are." Anthony's voice sounding really confused and starting to panic. Yep, just as he expected, someone's bound to wake up across town. 

"Hang on, I'll get you after breakfast," Evan chuckled. "Wait no, get us now Evan, we're-" Evan ended the call, he smiled to himself before waking Jonathan up by throwing both his arms around him and squeezing him tight. "Who ended up across town this time?" Jonathan croaked, his eyes still closed. "Anthony and Tyler, best part is, their at the beach." Evan giggled. Jonathan joined in, this is the best way to wake up, hearing your friends are lost in the middle of nowhere after downing a whole bottle of vodka themselves. "What did you tell them?" "That I'll come and get them after breakfast," Evan's smile still plastered on his face. Jonathan looked up to kiss his jaw, "My man." 

They did end up getting the beach hooligans of course, after making them wait 2 hours under the hot sun. They didn't dare to go someplace else in search for food or shelter because they were scared they'd get lost again. "It's about fucking time you idiots showed up!" Tyler pushing pass Anthony when he saw the car pulled up with Evan on the driver seat. "And we're the idiots, yeah right." Evan fist bumped Jonathan, both of them laughing away. "Shut the fuck up and just drive."

**Author's Note:**

> this definitely came out longer that i had expected.
> 
> had this idea for a long time in my head, got tired of waiting on someone else to write it. so i took matters to my own hands! let me know what you think!


End file.
